


What a Fuss

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bing and Darcy have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a little bit of dude love! Just as bros though, nothing more! :P

      Darcy shut his laptop in his office at Pemberley Digital. He was looking forward to going home and finally getting a full night of sleep since resolving the George Wickham incident as Gigi called it. He had just watched Lizzie's latest video and seeing her and Lydia finally safe from harm and reconnecting as sisters, his mind was at ease.

      Well, almost.

      Aside from the fact that he was still deeply, madly, incontrollaly, overwhelmingly in love with Lizzie Bennet, every time he even so much as thought of Bing or Jane, a stab of guilt hit him in the gut. Lizzie's words still echoed around his head.

        _You took the heart of my sister, the kindest soul on the planet, and tore it in half!_

_Isn't finding happiness hard enough?_

 Darcy could still see Jane in tears on Lizzie's videos and he still saw the loss of brightness in Bing's smile.Those weeks after leaving Netherfield, every time Bing saw a redhead, Darcy could see his friend slowly sinking deeper and deeper. Bing used to walk with a bounce, it was like he had those 25 cent balls you get at grocery store toy machines constantly taped to his foot. On the outside, to anyone else, Bing seemed his usual self, the guy who could strike up a conversation with a garden knome and who smiled at everybody. He still said waved to crossing gaurds oustide of schools and nodded his head at joggers on the side of the road. But William Darcy was no stranger to Bing. After being a near life long scholar of the namy moods of Bing Lee, Darcy could tell that Bing was not happy. And it was all his fault.

      And as if the devil himself wanted to make Darcy feel even more worse, Bing Lee himself popped his head into Darcy's office at that very moment. Darcy knew he had to tell Bing about Lizzie's videos.

      "Hey man," Bing started, "I gotta tell you something."

      Darcy was immediately concerned at Bing's serious nature.

      "Go ahead." he said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

      Bing closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

      "Iquitmedicalschool."

       Darcy was silent for a moment, completely shocked. His first thought was to tell Bing that he shouldn't have made such an impulsive desicion like that without consulting him first. The last time he did that was when he bought Netherfield and looked at everything that happened after! Well, he couldn't deny that having met Lizzie was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Then he stopped and realized how Bing had told him. It was like Bing was bracing himself to be chastized, to be told that he made the wrong choice and wasn't thinking straight. Bing shouldn't have had to approach him like that, they were best friends! Bing should have been able to tell him and expected to be supported, not treated like a child. Bing was old enough to think for himself, to make his own desicions. Darcy failing to see that back in the summer with Jane was why he had himself caught up in this situation in the first place. If it was what Bing wanted, then Darcy wanted it for him too.

      "Good for you, Bing."

     Bing looked thoroughly surprised by Darcy's reaction and his disbelief was evident on his face, so much so that Darcy couldn't help but laugh.

      "Bing, if it's what you want and is what makes you happy then yes, by all means good for you."

      "Wow, Darcy, that's... refreshing. Especially after I told my parents."

      "Did you tell Caroline yet?"

      "God, no!"

      "Can I ask why?"

      "I just wasn't happy with it anymore, I mean, I loved helping people but I could just feel that I wasn't where I was supposed to be."

      Darcy nodded. 

      "Bing, I need to tell you something."

      "Shoot."

      "You know Lizzie's, um, letters to Charlotte?"

      "Well I know that they really aren't letters to Charlotte. Why? Do you know what they are?"

      "Well, they're a part of Lizzie's vlog."

      "Vlog? As in, like, a video diary thing? On the internet?"

      "Yes."

      "Well that isn't a big deal? Why didn't she tell me?"

      "Watch them. You'll see. Just go on Youtube and type Lizzie Bennet, it's all there. Everything."

      "Um, okay. I guess I will later?"

      "No, first leave, and then watch them right away."

      "Why are you acting like they're Hitler's vlogs or something?"

      Darcy knew that that didn't really make any sense but he also knew that it wasn't really the time to point that out.

      "Please Bing?"

      "Okay, sure." He said, standing up to leave. As Bing turned to go out the door Darcy stopped him.

      "Bing, when you finish watching them, please come back here? If you can forgive me."

      Bing nodded, not really understanding why such a fuss was being made over a simple blog.

* * *

      About five hours later Darcy still sat at his desk, waiting for Bing to come barging in, red faced and arms waving, demanding to know why Darcy most likely singlehandedly tore him from his one and only true love. What Darcy wasn't expecting was for Bing to come walking in smiling. Then again Bing was always smiling.

      Bing sat down at the chair across from Darcy again, saying nothing. Darcy was growing increasingly uncomfortable with every passing silent second. He felt his chin start to bob back down to his neck and he cleared his throat, nearly missing Bing's whisper.

      "I think I can fix this."

      "Excuse me?"

      "I mean, I don't know if she'll take me back but at least I can try and convince her that I'm not a monster."

      "I really am sorry Bing."

      "I know, man. I mean at first I was really, really mad but then, I mean, I think I kinda get it. Anyway, you're my best friend. I forgive you."

      "Thank you. I still don't forgive myself. So what now?"

      "Well, I booked a flight to Netherfield next week, and I'm going to see if I can patch some things up." Bing grinned. "Want to come?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

      "Bing, I can't."

      "Why not! I still can't believe you never told me you loved her!''

      "Love. Love her."

      "Right. That was some appearance you made in episode 60, did you see the comments? I have never seen so many girls freak out over you like that!"

      "Bing, please don't remind me of that. That was probably one of the worst days of my life."

      "I'm sorry, but that was crazy. Lizzie is pretty hilarious though. Hey, when was the last time you Googled yourself? You have your own meme, socially awkward Darcy!"

      "I'm aware. Do you know that whenever you type in Bing Lee the first thing that shows up is 500 teenage prostitutes?"

      "Crap. That will never go away, will it?"

      "No," Darcy laughed.

      "You should come with me to Netherfield. Talk to Lizzie, you'll never what might happen!"

      "I can't Bing, really. She has a sister to take care of and I have a company to run after a month long absence. Besides, it really is too complicated."

      "Fine then, but at least reach out, try and talk to her! By the way, what did you with that website?"

      "You sure you want to hear this?"

      "Mm hmm."

      "I bought the company."

      "You bought a porn company!? Man you really do love Lizzie."

      Darcy laughed.

      "Yeah, I do."

      "Wow, Darce, you've been through hell these past few months. You need a hug."

      "No, Bing, I do not need a hug."

      "Yes, you do."

      "No."

      "Fine, well I have a Jane to catch while she's at home. You sure you don't want to come?"

      "Yes, I'm sure."

      "Well I won't sell it until later if you ever need to use it. See you Darce!"

      "Bye Bing!"

      Darcy watched Bing leave and hoped that if Bing and Jane have a chance, then maybe he had one with Lizzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Errgg mah geerrd!! This is my second fic I've written today! I NEED A DOCTOR.


End file.
